Segredos
by Angel Haey
Summary: Sakura esta retornando para casa depois de um tempo fora e descobre que não foram poucas as mudanças que aconteceram em sua ausência. Seu pai se casou com a mãe da garota que ela mais detesta e ela não tem mais um lugar dentro de sua própria casa, mas isso se torna um fato relevante quando ela começa a investigar fatos que podem mudar muitas vidas. Todos temos segredos... UA


**Como eu já tinha avisado no meu perfil por questões de motivo maior tive que modificar a fanfic, espero que gostem das mudanças e do novo rumo que a história vai tomar. As regras de postagem estão no meu perfil como sempre e caso tenham qualquer dúvida sintam-se livres para mandar MP.**

**Bom capítulo.**

* * *

_Era uma vez um lugar chamado país das maravilhas, uma pequena ilha perdida em meio às estrelas que despertava o interesse até do homem mais sisudo. Um dia o coelho apressado deixou uma das portas para a ilha aberta e por ela passou uma menina, a pequena criança se sentiu encantada com aquele mundo aparentemente perfeito, tudo o que Alice queria era comandar aquela ilha. Infelizmente no país das maravilhas já havia uma rainha e sendo adorada por todos como era parecia pouco provável que ela fosse sequer pensar em deixar seu castelo um dia, mas Alice não se importava. Ela era uma criança exigente e se era o país das maravilhas que queria então era o país das maravilhas que ela iria ter._

_._

_._

_._

Olhei para o relógio de madeira em cima da porta e suspirei novamente, minha ideia já não parecia tão boa quanto tinha parecido no momento em que liguei marcando o encontro. Eu deveria aproveitar que ele ainda não esta aqui para levantar e ir embora, o máximo que pode acontecer se eu fizer isso é ganhar a inimizade de um dos homens mais influentes e poderosos de Nova Iorque, nada com que se preocupar é claro. Esta tocando Don't Panic em algum lugar e o cheiro de café torrado me acalma um pouco, talvez ficar um pouco mais aqui não seja uma ideia tão ruim. Uma xícara de cappuccino foi colocada de repente em minha frente e eu pulei na cadeira quase tombando dela, a mulher que veio me trazer o café olha para mim de uma forma estranha, deve estar imaginando que tipo de idiota se assustaria por ser servida em meio a um café de centro lotado.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhorita? – Apesar da pergunta percebo que ela quer sair logo de perto de mim e do meu comportamento estranho e apenas nego.

Vejo ela se afastar rumando em direção à outra mesa, o café realmente estava lotado e ela andaria por muito tempo entre clientes exigentes e afoitos antes de poder voltar para casa. Não é uma mulher velha, eu diria que tem quase a mesma idade que eu, mas o cabelo em coque e o uniforme vermelho e branco dão a ela um ar muito senhoril que faz todos inconscientemente desviarem a atenção dela por falta de interesse. Poderia ser uma mulher muito bonita se cuidasse um pouco mais de si, mas para trabalhar em um lugar como esse ela provavelmente mal tem dinheiro para pagar suas despesas básicas quanto mais para gastar em um salão como muitos e até mesmo eu fazem.

- Sinto muito se a fiz esperar por muito tempo. – Pela segunda vez pulei em minha cadeira, mas dessa vez tinha um excelente motivo para isso, minha insegurança encarnada estava ocupando um lugar em minha frente e eu já não poderia simplesmente fugir. – Seu convite foi inesperado.

- Estava começando a achar que você não viria. – Subitamente tudo o que eu havia planejado dizer já não parecia bom o suficiente e eu só queria ir para minha casa e esquecer os motivos que me levaram a ligar. – Quer alguma coisa?

Até mesmo para mim pareceu estupido oferecer qualquer coisa, mas não sabia como iniciar o assunto e sentia que iria hiperventilar a qualquer momento. Para seu crédito ele apenas sorriu e chamou a garçonete, como se fosse chamado para lugares como esse por adolescentes histéricas todos os dias e já soubesse bem como lidar com a situação. Ou eu apenas estava deixando meu nervosismo muito aparente.

- Não acredito que tenha me chamado aqui para tomar um café. – Sua voz grave me chamou mais uma vez para a realidade, ele me olhava intrigado e esperando que iniciasse logo o assunto.

- Bom, eu preciso de informações. – Talvez se eu fosse mais direta ele se interessasse pelo que eu iria dizer e parasse de me olhar como um gato brincando de pique com um rato. – Sobre uma pessoa e um caso em especial, sei que você é o melhor no que faz e provavelmente é um dos únicos que poderia me dizer exatamente o que quero.

- E o que você quer ouvir? – Ele se inclinou para frente e me encarou com um sorriso nos lábios, definitivamente como um gato brincando com um rato.

- Quero ouvir as informações pelas quais estou contratando seus serviços. - Tentei soar tão fria quanto possível e isso pareceu surtir certo efeito, ele agora me olhava como se estivesse analisando um problema particularmente difícil de resolver. – Sei que o que vou pedir é um pouco demais, mas será muito bem recompensado.

- O que deseja que eu investigue? – A garçonete que havia me servido um pouco antes chegou e ao notar o homem em minha frente sua postura mudou completamente, parecia tão solicita como se diante dela estivesse um presidente, toda a beleza se perdeu nesse momento. – Um cappuccino.

Ele não poupou mais que um olhar de soslaio para ela, estava completamente concentrado no que eu tinha a dizer e ela saiu contrariada de nossa mesa. Tive vontade de sorrir, mas preferi me concentrar no meu problema. Falar que precisava que ele investigasse alguém era muito fácil, difícil seria explicar quem era e qual era o caso.

- É um tanto quanto complicado. – Sua única reação foi arquear a sobrancelha, não faria isso quando eu dissesse quem deveria ser investigado. – Houve um acidente há alguns anos atrás e quero saber o que provocou ele.

- Não vejo como isso possa ser considerada uma urgência como foi dito em sua mensagem. – Sua voz tinha um leve tom de aborrecimento e me encolhi um pouco em minha cadeira. – Acidentes são investigados então provavelmente não sou útil para você em relação a isso.

- Dizem que foi um acidente. – Às vezes eu gostaria de poder enfiar na cabeça dos outros exatamente o que eu penso para que pudessem ver as coisas da minha forma, seria tão mais simples. – Mas...

- Mas você não acredita nisso. – Neguei com a cabeça e ele suspirou exasperado. – O que te faz acreditar que não foi um acidente?

- Existem certas circunstancias que não posso explicar aqui. – O tom da minha voz despertou seu interesse novamente. – Não vou te dizer que tenho certeza de qualquer coisa porque não tenho, mas acredito que o homem e o caso estejam interligados por motivos que não me sinto confortável para explicar aqui nem agora.

- Se eu decidir investigar qualquer coisa você tem que confiar em mim e contar cada detalhe sobre tudo, sabe disso não é? – Mais uma vez ele se inclinou para frente e me encarou com olhos negros vazios. – Qualquer detalhe faz diferença, então para começar vamos falar de algo simples, quem é o homem?

E é exatamente essa pergunta que estou temendo receber durante essa longa hora que estive sentada aqui sozinha, sei que posso ofendê-lo ou intriga-lo e qualquer uma das duas alternativas é muito boa e extremamente ruim. Suspirou nervosa mexendo minhas mãos embaixo da mesa, peguei o habito de fazer isso quando estou em situações desse tipo. Respirando fundo eu o encaro, ele me olha intrigado e em expectativa.

- Uchiha Madara. – Vejo sua face ficar pálida e ele fica calado por longos minutos antes de esboçar qualquer coisa.

- O que exatamente...? – Sua incapacidade até mesmo para terminar a frase me assusta, muito. – Não sei o que você esta sugerindo, mas...

- Não estou sugerindo nada por enquanto, disse que não tinha certeza de absolutamente nada. – Tomo um gole do cappuccino e preciso me segurar para não gritar, eu deveria ter assoprado. – Apenas investigue o caso, vou te contar exatamente o que sei dependendo da sua resposta.

Ele me analisa por um momento, provavelmente tentando decidir se valeria seu tempo e eu fico calada apenas esperando sua reação. Poucos segundos depois ele abre a carteira e deixa uma nota em cima da mesa, muito mais do que precisaria para pagar a conta, se levanta e acena antes de sair pela porta do café. Solto o ar que não sabia estar prendendo e me sinto parcialmente aliviada, pelo menos alguma coisa eu já consegui e agora só faltava chegar a minha casa e me preparar para toda a merda que viria assim que me vissem na cidade.

Levanto-me sem terminar o cappuccino e saio pela mesma porta que Itachi Uchiha havia acabado de sair parecendo determinado, eu sei que ele vai conseguir me dizer exatamente o que quero ouvir porque ele é o melhor e no momento é tudo o que eu tenho. Meu celular vibra e sorrio ao ler a mensagem que acaba de chegar.

_"Onde você esta sua pinky vagabunda? Estou quase morrendo aqui e quase cometendo homicídio também, não demore a chegar ou vai ter que carregar sozinha o corpo para alguma vala."_

Estou tão perto de casa que não sinto necessidade de pegar um táxi, faz mais de um ano desde que estive aqui pela ultima vez e a sensação que tenho é que jamais deixei a cidade. Todos sonham em morar em Nova Iorque, muitos dizem que é o ponto alto na vida de qualquer pessoa e passando pelas ruas com as quais estou tão familiarizada eu só posso sorrir e concordar com o que dizem. Virei uma esquina e logo pude avistar a cabeleira ruiva tão familiar, inconscientemente comecei a andar mais depressa. Karin virou no momento em que cheguei praticamente correndo e a abracei. Ela gritou um pouco por causa da demora, mas não demorou muito tempo para me rodear com os braços também.

- Suigetsu esta sendo insuportável. – Meu amigo albino apenas bufou indignado antes de me puxar para um abraço. – Por que demorou tanto?

Olhei para ela e reparei estupefata a roupa que estava usando. Karin sempre foi uma garota muito extravagante e talvez essa fosse a coisa que eu mais gostava nela, não se importava se os outros aprovavam ou não, simplesmente vestia o que queria e falava da forma que era mais conveniente ignorando etiquetas e qualquer outra coisa. Mas hoje ela parece completamente diferente do que costuma ser com um simples vestido preto rodado e seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo simples, as unhas ao contrário de estarem coloridas com cores chamativas estão pintadas em francesinha, que agora estralam da frente do meu rosto.

- Eu precisei resolver algumas coisas. – Respondi depois de um momento em choque observando ela. – Nada com que devamos nos preocupar agora, vamos subir que tenho muitas coisas para fazer e vocês ainda precisam conhecer a cidade.

Rindo Karin e Suigetsu me acompanharam para o saguão e em direção aos elevadores.

- Nós podemos conhecer a cidade outro dia. – Sabia que Suigetsu estava falando isso apenas porque não queria que eu encontrasse com qualquer pessoa antes de amanhã, mas não podia fazer com que eles ficassem presos em um quarto de hotel. – Estamos cansados pela viagem.

- Besteira. – Sorri o mais animada possível tentando provar que estou bem. – Tenho que pegar algumas coisas só e então vamos andar por ai.

O elevador chegou e entramos sendo acompanhados de uma senhora, lembrava dela das várias vezes que havia me flagrado no elevador com meus amigos. Tentei não rir ao lembrar os momentos, mas qualquer vontade de fazer isso passou quando lembrei que essas eram situações que não voltariam a acontecer tão cedo. A porta abriu em nosso andar e descemos do elevador, ver aquele lugar instantaneamente me deixou animada, eu estava de volta para minha casa.

- Bem-vindos... – Girei a chave e abri a porta. – A minha...

Não consegui falar qualquer coisa ao ver a cena na minha frente, eu havia abrido a porta certa, sabia disso. O que eu não entendia era por que parecia que tinha sido as portas do inferno que abri ao invés de ser a do apartamento onde eu estava começando a duvidar que vivia. Minhas maiores perguntas eram: O que Sasuke estava fazendo sentado em um sofá de veludo vinho, que não estava ali antes, no meio da sala? Ou melhor, o que Yuki e sua mãe estavam fazendo sentadas junto com ele e rindo no meio da minha casa?

- O que a perua esta fazendo aqui? – A pergunta de Karin me pegou de surpresa e logo ouvi um riso histérico que constatei poucos segundos depois que era o meu. – Pinky?

Parei de rir e olhei para o trio que agora olhava para mim. Surpresa, indiferença, raiva, mágoa, frieza, choque. Tudo junto nos olhares que acima de tudo eram absolutamente questionadores. Karin apertou minha mão me lembrando de que eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha como falar qualquer coisa, as palavras pareciam entaladas em minha garganta.

- Saku-chan? – Seiko foi a primeira dos três a se recuperar e levantou vindo em minha direção, usava um short e uma blusa branca justa no corpo. – Que surpresa agradável, não esperava te ver aqui.

Pelo seu olhar eu sabia que a palavra agradável custou muito para passar pelos seus lábios finos e curvados em desgosto. Se ela não estava feliz em me ver ali só poderia começar a imaginar como eu estava.

- Eu moro aqui. – E depois de minutos de puro silencio essa foi a coisa mais inteligente que consegui dizer. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Que pergunta tola querida e que forma grosseira de tratar sua nova mamãe. – Seu tom enjoativamente infantil não me acertou tanto quanto a palavra mamãe. – Mas é claro que você não sabia pobrezinha perdeu a cerimonia, sinto muito eu tentei avisar só que não sabia para onde você tinha ido.

- Do que esta falando? – Minha voz saiu esganiçada e eu fiquei congelada onde estava ela não poderia estar sugerindo o que eu achava que estava. – Que cerimonia?

- Seu pai e eu nos casamos em meados de julho do ano passado. – E ela disse isso com um sorriso tão grande como se fosse a melhor noticia que qualquer um poderia receber. – Você desapareceu algumas semanas antes e não pudemos avisar, é uma pena porque teria ficado tão linda com o vestido de dama de honra. Tenho o álbum de fotos caso você queira saber como foi, Yuki e Sasuke fizeram um belo par aquele dia não é querida?

- Com certeza. – Yuki passou correndo por Seiko e se lançou em meus braços como se fossemos amigas de longa data que não se viam a um bom tempo. – Senti sua falta Saku-chan, nós somos irmãs agora isso não é ótimo?

.

.

.

* * *

**Vou responder aqui as reviews da outra fanfic, espero que não se incomodem.**

**Isa: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste ainda mais dessa, o passado deles nas duas versões é bem similar só que nessa daqui é um pouco mais... Pesado. O pai da Sakura é uma questão um pouco delicada, mas vamos abordar um assunto de cada vez ok? ;)

**A little bit too much:** Isso é algo que conversaremos futuramente, sinceramente? Sem querer dar spoiler, mas essa é coisa mais "normal" que acontece na vida dela.

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
